


office hours

by enbaisant (enpleurs)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blowjobs, Faculty AU, M/M, Office Sex, hakyeon studies rocks because why not, taekwoon is a professor in electrical engineering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enbaisant
Summary: Hakyeon waits until the last of the students leave, a good twenty minutes after office hours have ended, before slipping through the door. "You’re half an hour too late," Taekwoon says, tone mock severe.Hakyeon lets a slight smirk grace his features. "Ah, but I wanted your full attention, Professor."(or hakyeon goes to taekwoon's office hours for 'help' i.e. taekwoon sucks him off in his office)





	office hours

 

Hakyeon waits until the last of the students leave, a good twenty minutes after office hours have ended, before slipping through the door. Taekwoon’s eyes quirk in light amusement at his appearance.

"You’re half an hour too late," Taekwoon says. It’s mock severe, but his tone, if anything, has softened even more.

Hakyeon lets a slight smirk grace his features. "Ah, but I wanted your full attention, Professor."

Taekwoon snorts, body hitching in laughter. It takes a good two seconds to compose himself, although his lips still twitch with stifled laughter.

"What did you want to go over—ah, close the door behind you," Taekwoon says.

Hakyeon chuckles, door already all but closed by the time Taekwoon reminds him. For good measure, Hakyeon locks it as well before he crosses the narrow office in two strides. Taekwoon leans back, perched on the edge of the table, long legs stretched out in front of him, weight sitting on the heels of his palms. His eyes shine with a mix of mirth and expectation, and Hakyeon is eager to oblige, straddling Taekwoon’s waist.

"I did want some help," Hakyeon purrs, wrapping his arms about Taekwoon’s waist. His words ghost across Taekwoon’s lips, and Taekwoon shudders under him.

"You’ll have to be a little more specific," Taekwoon says. "Can you show me?"

Hakyeon places a light kiss on Taekwoon’s lips, wonderfully soft and familiar. It’s chaste and close mouthed, and he kisses the tip of Taekwoon’s nose. But then he’s wrapped his legs about Taekwoon’s waist, half his weight resting on the table, so that he’s pressed up next to Taekwoon close enough that he can roll his hips against him. Taekwoon breathes in sharply, his entire body hitching with that movement.

"So?" Hakyeon asks. Taekwoon’s eyes have closed, and Hakyeon kisses him again, giving Taekwoon’s lips only a light suck.

"What’s… your question?" Taekwoon asks, but he stutters when Hakyeon rolls his hips against him again.

Hakyeon loops one arm about Taekwoon’s shoulder, buries his fingers in his hair. He smiles into the kiss that Taekwoon leaves on his lips, leaning forward, his hands coming about to rest at the small of Hakyeon’s back. It’s warm and soft and slow, and Taekwoon's tongue laps against Hakyeon's lips as Taekwoon sucks them into his mouth. Hakyeon hums, pleased, and Taekwoon holds him a little closer, a little tighter.

Slowly, without breaking the kiss, Hakyeon takes Taekwoon's wrist and brings it about to his front, guides his hand down until it rests on Hakyeon's thigh. Taekwoon's fingers slip higher, his thumb brushing against the inside of Hakyeon's leg, firm and warm through Hakyeon's pants.

"So? Can you help?" Hakyeon asks, words slipping straight into Taekwoon's mouth.

"Maybe," Taekwoon says. His breath feels sweet; it's what Hakyeon's always associated him with. Taekwoon's fingers trace lines down the inside of Hakyeon's thighs.

"Maybe you could show me an example," Hakyeon says.

"I could do that," Taekwoon agrees. Suddenly, his hands are on Hakyeon's shoulders and he's being pushed off and to his feet, and then turned so he's the one leaning against the table, and Taekwoon is in front of him. Taekwoon has always been a little taller, a little broader, but like this, with Hakyeon half sitting, he reminds Hakyeon of a prince from the fairy tales. Hakyeon reaches for Taekwoon, circles his fingers loosely about Taekwoon's wrist, pulls it back to rest on his leg. There is the definite familiarity of heat pooling at the base of his stomach, between his legs. He spreads them a little, and Taekwoon, this time, lets his hand trace inwards without Hakyeon's guidance. He rests his palm on Hakyeon's stomach before he drags it down slowly, just the lightest touch against Hakyeon's crotch. Hakyeon gasps, sucks in a sharp breath of air.

"I'm not sure I understand," Hakyeon says. Taekwoon laughs a little, leans forward and kisses Hakyeon on the forehead.

"Be patient," he says. "I'm getting there."

Taekwoon isn't very patient, though. His fingers undo the buttons of Hakyeon's shirt faster than Hakyeon ever does it himself, and then the button and zipper of Hakyeon's pants. He's on his knees in front of Hakyeon in what seems like seconds, leaning forward, his breaths soft and wet and warm against Hakyeon's stomach. It's pleasant, safe, and Hakyeon rests a hand on Taekwoon's shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut when Taekwoon kisses him, gently first, and then harder, sucking at Hakyeon's skin. It's accompanied by the blunt pressure of teeth and Hakyeon moans. Taekwoon's kisses trail lower, but his hands come up to rest against Hakyeon's waist. There are slight callouses on one hand, and they tickle a little.

"I think—"

"Shh," Taekwoon cuts him off, and his breath splays just below Hakyeon's belly, spreads downwards. Taekwoon's nuzzling against him, licking him through the light tangle of hair. It sends shudders through Hakyeon and Hakyeon moans, soft whimpering sounds of encouragement as Taekwoon leaves soft kitten licks lower and lower, until he's at the base of Hakyeon's cock.

"I think you need to show me more, Professor," Hakyeon manages. It's stuttered and low and throaty and breaks into a harsh gasp when Taekwoon drags his tongue down Hakyeon's length. Taekwoon licks a long stripe back up and Hakyeon's entire body tenses. He forces his eyes open to look down at Taekwoon. Taekwoon's eyes are closed, but there's a small smile on his face as he laps at the head of Hakyeon's cock. It's so _good_ and Hakyeon muffles his moan, biting down on his hand. Taekwoon glances up when Hakyeon's touch disappears from his shoulder, and his lips curl in mischief. 

"Are you following?" Taekwoon murmurs. "Do I need to repeat anything, go slower?"

"Keep going," Hakyeon says. He's pretty sure he'll die if Taekwoon decides to slow down.

Taekwoon laughs, taking Hakyeon's cock in his hand, wrapping his long fingers about it. He squeezes lightly and Hakyeon squeaks, and then promptly covers his mouth in mortification. Taekwoon laughs again, and it huffs against Hakyeon's bare stomach. 

"Tell me if I'm going too quickly," Taekwoon says, and for good measure, gives Hakyeon's cock a very slow stroke, from tip to base. Hakyeon bites down on his hand again, because it might be nine at night but there are still students wandering the halls, and offices have never been the most soundproof rooms. Taekwoon strokes him again, faster and rougher this time, and blood rushes through Hakyeon, leaving his skin tingling, his throat tightening with a bitten back cry.

Hakyeon flails about for a proper response, but it's a bit hard to when Taekwoon's taken the head of Hakyeon's cock into his mouth and is sucking at it, tonguing lightly at Hakyeon's slit. Hakyeon moans low in his throat, his legs spreading wider. Taekwoon's hand is still around Hakyeon's cock and he squeezes—so tight it should be painful but all it does is draw arousal through Hakyeon like the molten heat of a volcano, burning and rapid and sending Hakyeon's vision white.

Taekwoon swirls his tongue about Hakyeon's cock as he slowly takes more of him in. The nicely ironed collar of Taekwoon's shirt is probably all wrinkled now from how hard Hakyeon's gripping it—Hakyeon makes a mental note to himself that they need to make a trip to the dry cleaners. A quick one, because Taekwoon's mouth is no longer on Hakyeon's cock, is playing at Hakyeon's balls instead. His fingers play down the length of his cock, light, long strokes as he thumbs at Hakyeon's slit. It's so much sensation that tears are building hotly in Hakyeon's eyes.

"I might—might need more guidance, Professor," Hakyeon gasps, taking his hand from his mouth for a few moments.

Whatever Taekwoon had said about patience seems to disappear out the window—his mouth is hot on Hakyeon's cock again and it's so fast and unexpected that Hakyeon doesn't get a chance to cover his mouth before he's moaning high and loud and whiny. It's all the encouragement Taekwoon needs to take as much of Hakyeon into his mouth as he can—his fingers circle the base of Hakyeon's cock, all if it surrounded in tight heat. Taekwoon slides slowly back, tentatively—and then hollows his cheeks, bobbing up and down Hakyeon's length like he's a teenager doing this for the first time. Hakyeon manages to open his eyes, biting down hard on his hand, but he can't swallow the whimpers low in his throat as he watches Taekwoon's pretty pink lips slide against his cock, spit leaking out the corner of his mouth. Taekwoon's eyes are closed again, his lashes fluttering, and he's so _beautiful_.

It's fast, rough, and Taekwoon swoops up to kiss Hakyeon, his fingers roughly pumping at Hakyeon. He pulls away Hakyeon's hand, his mouth hot and wet and tasting somewhat of Hakyeon himself. Taekwoon's lips are already wet and he clashes messily against Hakyeon's teeth, breaths desperate himself as he squeezes at Hakyeon's cock. 

"Do you—do you understand?" Taekwoon asks, voice rough and hoarse and hot into Hakyeon's mouth. Hakyeon ruts forward into Taekwoon's hand, swallowing, desperate and whiny and Taekwoon rubs at the head of Hakyeon's cock just as he dips down to bite at the join of Hakyeon's neck and shoulder—

It sparks sharply against Hakyeon's skin, his nerves, electric, hot and he's coming over Taekwoon's hand. Taekwoon's mouth is still against his, swallowing all of his sounds and Hakyeon kisses mindlessly back, his entire body strung tight and heady all at the same time.

He comes down with his head pressed against Taekwoon's shoulder and with Taekwoon's hands against his back. Short, shuddering breaths even out, until he laughs softly.

"I think I've got it now, Professor," Hakyeon says.

Taekwoon laughs as well. He tips Hakyeon's head up to kiss him again, soft and sweet.

"Glad to be of help," he says. He suddenly colours, his ears turn pink and his cheeks flush as he wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. He looks wildly about his office, and Hakyeon laughs as he reaches for the tissues behind him and hands them to Taekwoon.

"So cheesy," Taekwoon mumbles. He pulls out a handful, wiping at Hakyeon, and his own hands and mouth. Hakyeon wipes at Taekwoon's face as well, eyes curving into light crescents as he laughs at Taekwoon's embarrassment. 

"And you need to stop the biting," Hakyeon says. He touches at his shoulder gingerly—it's a good thing it's autumn and he's always had a thing for turtlenecks. It's always a good thing.

"Then feed me," Taekwoon says. "Let's go home."

"I'll try my best," Hakyeon says, brushing strands of hair back in place. Taekwoon's lips are still wet and he looks well kissed. Hakyeon tries to smooth down Taekwoon's shirt as best as he can too, before he gives it up as a lost cause, hopping off of Taekwoon's desk, grabbing Taekwoon's jacket and handing it to him before he does up his own buttons.

"How do I look?" Hakyeon asks, spinning around to face Taekwoon with his brightest smile. Taekwoon purses his lips as he considers Hakyeon thoughtfully.

He answers with a slight shrug, and then turns away to grab his bag. "I'm hungry," Taekwoon says. He pauses, still hunched over his bag.

"Yes, Professor?" Hakyeon asks, teasing.

"I hope you're ready for the quiz," Taekwoon says. 

"Only if you help me with my grading," Hakyeon says.

"I don't know anything about rocks," Taekwoon says. From the way his mouth is twitching, Hakyeon knows he's being deliberately obtuse, and he drops a quick kiss against Taekwoon's cheek as he links hands.

"Except that they're hard," Hakyeon says, and tugs Taekwoon out the door—because he actually is hungry, and he actually does have grading. And because he wouldn't mind taking Taekwoon's quiz either, and there's a lot more room for it at home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> is this still a curious cat prompt if i started it forever ago. (anyway. [come say hi? prompt me?](https://curiouscat.me/antiaced)) this is for u, anon.


End file.
